


a work of "heat"

by kittyclause364



Series: alpha/omega one shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis, Dom Liam, Kitten Niall, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Omega Niall, Sub Niall, Underage Niall, brother louis, niall in heat, nialls first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyclause364/pseuds/kittyclause364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is twelve when he goes into his first heat. His parents are on a 15 day cruise , left with his 20 year old step brother louis and louis' friend liam to watch him , liam happens to be a alphal. Liam smells his heat and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a work of "heat"

**Author's Note:**

> Today the worst thing happened , I was acolyte and forgot to light the second candle!!! I feel derpy.

"Niall stop eating all the food! If you go on like this we'll be out of food by tomaro!" Louis said to niall as he stuffed his face with crisps. I saw louis turn to me and ask "what do you wanna do?". I replied with " I don't know". "Maby we can go ice skating!" Niall suggested. "I doubt they're open at-" I looked down at my watch "10:00" I finished. Then louis turned and looked at me "dude it's only 5:00 , you need to fix your watch , I mean look at the sky , do you really think it's 10 o'clock at night!" He exclaimed. I turned around and looked at the clock in the kitchen realizing it was 5:03 I reset my clock and stood up nodding "well I guess we can go" I said.

 

 

"Go put on a pair of socks and shoes Ni , so we can go." "Ok!" He said excitedly. When he came back we got in my car and started heading to our destination. I turned on the radio and "that's what makes you beautiful" came on by some band called one direction , it was a very catchy tune I must say. "That's what makes you beautiful" I sang along as the Song finished. Louis turned to me with an odd look "you know that's a boy band , right?" He asked me. "Yeah , so , what's wrong with thousands?" I asked him. "Their music is for girls , although I must admit one of the singer's harry styles is quite cute , if you know what I mean" he whispered the last part.

 

 

I parked the car and got out closing my door and waiting for niall who I found to be asleep after opening the door. I nudged him and he soon got out grogily and walked inside the place. We got our ice skates , and I discovered niall has very small feet at a size 3. We walked into the skating area and put on our skates. Then we got out into the rink' we had some fun on the rink then we left around 6:30 because niall was hungry , so we went to nandos louis went to our seats then me and niall went to the bathroom. We washed our hands and went back out. We ordered our drinks and soon ordered our food. I got coke , a plate of chicken , niall got fried chicken that came with twenties pieces and a sprite , then louis got doctor pepper and chicken and we all shared some chips.

 

 

Niall went to the bathroom and I soon after went as well. That was when I smelled it , it was a sweet scent. Then I realised that a omega was going into his first heat , then I realized it was the scent of niall I grabbed him.and brought him in a stall."are you in heat " I asked him. He nodded , "it's ok I'll take care of you." I whispered. I slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. I brought my fingers past his throbbing cock ant do his slicked hole , I slowly pushed a finger in him and he moaned loudly I ambushed him and started stretching him. "Do you want my Knott " I asked him. He moaned " please " I pulled my fingers from him and pulled down my own pants revealing my 12 inch cock I pushed it in and started FUCKING him , slowly at first then faster , I could feel my Knott coming.

 

 

I released into him , and bit into his neck marking him as mine , he moaned as he came. I cleaned him up after my Knott went down and I unsheathed my self.from him. We went back to the table and soon after left to go home and get some proper.sleep.


End file.
